3idotsfandomcom-20200214-history
3 idiots errors
There are like little errors in 3 idiots. 'Anachronisms ' During the baby delivery scenes, supposedly taking place around 2003, both parties engaged in the video chat use Google Chrome web browser which was not released until 2008Farhan (as narrator) says he was born in 1978. Chatur, presumably about the same age, says (in the hazing scene) that he was born in Uganda, whose dictator Idi Amin (1971-1979) expelled nearly all Indians in 1972. The mobile phones used in the college period are the ones which were not used in 1998 when the film is set 'Character error ' Rancho is from Shimla, even his name is not Gujarati. However when Kareena Kapoor lands in his room, she calls him a Gujarati and talks about Dhokla, Phaphda etc .Continuity ' In the scene where Farhan and Raju threaten to drop Mr.Chanchad's remain down the drain, they drop the pot's cap in the commode but when they hand back the pot to the real Ranchoddas the cap is still there. Kareena's elder sister is called Poonam at first, and afterward consistently called Mona.One of the first scenes, with Madhavan in an Air India aircraft, shows a distant shot of the aircraft to be an Airbus 321. Though, when moments later when the captain calls for an emergency landing at Delhi, the cockpit is that of a Boeing.When "Virus" explains about the monthly income of Rancho Farhan and Raju's parents, the "two" and "five" in the amount written on the board keeps changing shape in every shot. When Virus addresses the new students and tells about his Pen , position of cuckoo nest and box keeps changing between the shots. When the librarian Mr. Dubey narrates the speech to Chatur, he begins with this line: "Hamare director Sahab Ne Yahaan Kai Chamatkar Kiye Hain!" In the actual speech this line is missing! And Rancho did not change the speech; he only changed some words and added a Sanskrit ShlokSuhas enters through the main gate during the wedding, which is not possible as he was already in the building where the wedding was taking place.When Rancho (Amir Khan) was about to show "demo" to Pia (Kareena Kapoor) on her new wrist watch, during their conversation, the position of millimeter (MM) was changing from scene to scene (alternately from facing Rancho's back and standing in the middle of Rancho and Pia).After the senior empties the bottle of war in Aamir's pants, it is full in the next shot.n the wedding scene, where the 3 guys are shocked looking at Virus, Madhvan is shown to be frozen in time. But his expressions change in one frame and then roll back to the previous expression.When Rancho is been ragged the hands position of the senior who is wearing green vest changes from scene to scene. '''Crew or equipment visible ' During the final scene when Sharman and Madhavan fight with Aamir, the crew is visible in the background. 'Errors in geography ' The airport shown in the start, is actually shot in Bangalore and not Delhi. 'Factual errors ' The characters are shown speaking on mobiles near Pangong Tso (about 150Kms ahead of Leh) towards the end of the movie. There is no mobile coverage in the area. The last being at Tangtse (about 100Kms from Leh). '''I'ncorrectly regarded as goofs ' Some consider Pia and Suhas getting back together after 5-6 years a plot hole. However, this is entirely conceivable considering the pressure from both families.'Revealing mistakes ' In the beginning of the film, when Farhan Qureshi boards Air India, the aircraft shown is Airbus A-321 series from outside and inside the cabin all is fine. At the time of emergency landing, there is a shot with main landing gear (wheels under the belly) of aircraft, they certainly do not belong to an Airbus 321. They are of a wide body airliner such as a Boeing 777 or Airbus 330. The visible difference between the 'before' and 'after' is simply, clearly seen from the number of wheels. Video Bibliography http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1187043/goofs